


Happy moments

by ManaMwi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManaMwi/pseuds/ManaMwi
Summary: Canada is lost in thoughtCrossposting my old work from ff.net
Relationships: Canada/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	Happy moments

I was just walking around.

Enjoying the beautiful day.

The sun was shining.

people were happy.

Just random a walk around the park.

And then you came.

You appeared ethylene suddelny

Only simled and said hello.

It was a nice day just you and me walking around.

I love the little things like that.

Your surprise dates

Your smile

.

.

.

"Hey, what are you thinking birdie?" you asked me.

"Nothing," I replied, and smiled.

"Yeah, well the food is ready"

Ah, I really love these moments of life.


End file.
